Los dos gatitos
by VicPin
Summary: Style y Kyman. Dos gatitos y sus dos amos, ambas parejas unidas por el amor que surge entre ellos... Mejor pásenle y lean.


**DOS GATITOS.**

_Había una vez un joven gordo de mal carácter llamado Eric Cartman. El tipo era una persona muy negligente, racista y déspota para con los que le rodean, especialmente con su madre y su pequeña gata Kyle._

_Kyle es una gatita de pelaje anaranjado que solía pasearse de un lado a otro de la residencia de su amo. La razón de su nombre radicaba en que en la escuela de su amo estudiaba un chico judío del mismo nombre. Cartman la encontró abandonada en una caja junto al basurero; su pelaje le evocaba tanto a la persona que decía detestar que he ahí que le insertó el nombre._

_Todos los días, cuando su amo llegaba a casa, la pequeña gata roja se escondía en la cocina; la razón era que su amo se desquitaba con ella gritándole barbaridad y media. Sin embargo, la gatita no podía culpar a la persona que tanto hacía enojar a su amo si de por sí el tipo ya tenía mal carácter._

_Un día, estando cerca de la ventana, vio pasar junto a la casa a un pequeño gato negro; pensando que al fin podría tener a alguien con quién jugar, salió por la puerta de la cocina que en ese momento la madre de su amo había abierto y corrió al encuentro de aquél gatito negro que pasaba frente a su hogar._

_Al toparse con el gatito negro, Kyle, sonrojada, se le acercó paso a pasito y, con timidez, le saludó:_

_- Hola._

_El gatito negro, quien se había quedado embelesado al instante por el lindo pelaje de la gatita, le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa:_

_- Hola._

_- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_- Stan… ¿Y el tuyo?_

_- Kyle._

_- ¿Kyle? Es un nombre muy raro._

_- El tuyo también lo es._

_Los dos gatitos se miraron durante un buen rato; los dos querían hablar, los dos querían preguntarle algo al otro, mas ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir la boca._

_- ¡KYLE! – gritó una voz ronca llena de furia - ¡KYLE, ESTÚPIDA GATA DE MIERDA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?_

_- ¿Tu amo? – le preguntó Stan._

_Kyle bajó la cabeza y, llorando, le respondió:_

_- Sí. _

_- ¡KYLE, PINCHE GATA DE MIERDA! ¡VEN AQUÍ SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DE UNA PATADA! –gritaba Cartman desde la cocina._

_Stan observaba a la pequeña gatita anaranjada, la cual temblaba de miedo. Al parecer el amo de aquella delicada gatita la trataba de la patada, tanto así que ya hasta estaba escuchando las peores amenazas._

_- ¿Por qué permites que te trate así? – le preguntó de pronto mientras reanudaba su caminata hacia alguna parte._

_- Bueno… Es que… No me trata tan mal – respondió la gatita -. Me da de comer, tengo un lugar en donde dormir…_

_- ¿Pero por todo eso tienes qué soportar sus gritos y sus amenazas?_

_- Ehmmm…_

_Y empezó a sollozar._

_Stan, comprensivo, puso una patita en la espalda de la gatita y le dijo:_

_- Ya, ya, no llores. Ya… Shh… No llores, gatita linda. _

_Kyle lo miró a los ojos._

_Stan, al ver aquellos tiernos ojos verdes de ese encantador animalito, añadió con sorpresa y encanto:_

_- Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, ¿lo sabías? Y así estás toda: Linda._

_Kyle sonrió y, de la nada, le dio una pequeña lamida en la mejilla de su nuevo amigo, provocando en él una serie de emociones que jamás había sentido en su vida, incluyendo el sonrojo._

_- Gracias… Por el halago – le dijo Kyle en voz queda._

_- No hay de qué – le contestó Stan sonriente._

_Kyle dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ir para la casa, pero se detuvo y, volviéndose hacia el gatito negro, le dijo:_

_- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Puedo conseguirte comida._

_- ¿Y soportar sus gritos y maltratos? No, gracias. Estoy bien en el hogar de donde vengo._

_- ¿De verdad? ¿Tienes una familia?_

_- Sí. Está aquí cerca, de hecho y es ahí a dónde estoy regresando._

_- ¿Y… y… te tratan bien?_

_- Sí. De hecho, te aseguro que mi amo es mejor que el tuyo. Él es dulce, tierno y juega conmigo a la pelota de estambre._

_- ¿Pelota de estambre? ¿Qué es eso?_

_- Ven conmigo y te lo muestro._

_Kyle se volvió hacia la casa; ya había pasado un rato desde que cesaron los gritos de su amo y la casa parecía estar en silencio. Por alguna razón, por primera vez en su vida decidió seguir a su instinto y, con ojos destellantes que mostraban el anhelo de vivir una vida sin maltratos físicos y psicológicos, le dijo a su nuevo amigo:_

_- Iré contigo._

_Stan sonrió y le dijo:_

_- Entonces sígueme, amiga. _

_Kyle asintió y siguió al gato negro por varias cuadras de la calle hasta llegar a una casa verde con porsche. Stan entonces se volvió hacia su compañera y le dijo:_

_- Aquí estamos. Mi hogar._

_- Es… Es muy lindo – opinó la gatita mientras veía con ojos de admiración el hogar de Stan._

_- Gracias. Ahora ven, entremos por la cocina._

_Los dos gatos pequeños se dirigieron entonces hacia el gran muro que separaba al patio de la casa de la calle y entraron al terreno verde por un hueco que estaba discretamente ubicado cerca de un árbol._

_Al entrar al hogar de Stan, Kyle sintió que había entrado al paraíso._

_El patio estaba ordenado; su pasto era más verde que el del patio de la casa en donde vivía. Se sentía suave bajo sus pies, como si recientemente le acabaran de echar agua. A varios metros de ahí había un árbol de cerezo cuyas flores parecían estar pintadas por la mano de un artista. En una de las ramas se colgaba una llanta que servía como columpio._

_Era un paisaje bello a los ojos de la gatita anaranjada._

_La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta en esos momentos, por lo que ambos cachorros aprovecharon para entrar discretamente._

_La cocina de la casa de Stan era un poco más grande que la del antiguo hogar de Kyle; a lado del refrigerador había un par de platos con el nombre del gatito en él. Kyle quería detenerse a admirar la cocina, pero en vez de eso siguió a Stan, quien le guió hacia la sala._

_Una vez en aquella pieza de la casa, Kyle se puso a admirar los retratos del que podría ser su amo; en uno de los retratos había una mujer pelirroja, un hombre castaño con un sombrerito muy raro, un muchacho con un sombrero verde y un niño pelinegro._

_- El de la gorra verde es mi amo – le dijo Stan, quien señalaba al joven de ojos verdes._

_- ¿Es él? _

_- Sí._

_- Se ve muy mono._

_- No tanto como tú._

_Kyle se sonrojó._

_- ¿Y cómo se llama tu amo, Stan?_

_- Bueno… Ehmmm…_

_Stan de repente se puso nervioso; no sabía qué responderle… _

_O más bien no quería responderle debido a que podría asustar a su nueva compañera de juegos. Kyle se lo quedó mirando muy preocupada._

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_- Ehmmm…_

_El gatito se sonrojó hasta quedar rojo como un tomate._

_- En serio, Stan. Me estás asustando. ¿Q-qui…?_

_- Kyle._

_- ¿Sí?_

_- No… El nombre de mi amo es Kyle._

_La gata pequeña se asombró y exclamó:_

_- ¡Justamente como yo! _

_- S-sí. Por eso dije que tu nombre era raro: No es el nombre apropiado para una gata._

_Kyle se quedó pensativa; si ella tenía el mismo nombre que el del amo de Stan, ha de ser por alguna razón. _

_De repente se le ocurrió preguntarle a su anfitrión:_

_- ¿De casualidad tu amo… es judío?_

_- Sí – respondió Stan sorprendido -. ¿Có…?_

_- Mi amo habla mal de él todo el día. _

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Sí. De hecho, lo has de conocer. Se llama Eric._

_- ¿Eric? Mmmm… No… No conozco a ningún Eric. ¿Cómo es?_

_- Es gordo, de mal carácter…_

_- ¡¿Qué? ¿Tu amo es un gordo de cabellos cafés, de suéter rojo y muy grosero?_

_- ¡Ése mismo!_

_- ¡Cielos! Con razón se me hacía familiar su voz._

_- ¿Ya lo habías visto antes?_

_- Un par de veces. Mi amo le llama "Cartman" ó "culo gordo" mayormente. Y si quieres saber mi opinión, Kyle, creo que tu amo es una persona muy malvada._

_La gatita se entristeció._

_Stan tenía toda la razón al decirle ese detalle sobre su amo: Cartman era un hombre de alma negra, caprichoso, de mal talante que odia a la gente que le rodea, exceptuando a su madre, claro._

_Bueno, ni tan a su madre._

_De repente escucharon unos pasos; Kyle quería esconderse, pero Stan le jaló la cola con su hocico y le dijo muy alegre:_

_- ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Es mi amo quien ha regresado! ¡Ven!_

_La gatita dudó un momento en seguir a Stan; los traumas del maltrato que sufría por parte de Cartman eran tan grandes que ya empezaba a dudar de la bondad de los humanos… Dudas que se acallaron al ver esa tierna escena de amor fraterno entre gato y amo: Stan ronroneaba mientras su amo, un joven de cabellos rojos, ojos verdes y sonrisa angelical lo levantaba y lo abrazaba diciéndole:_

_- ¡Hola, amiguito! ¿Cómo pasaste el día de hoy? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?_

_Stan jugueteaba con la delicada nariz del joven judío, dándole a entender que la había pasado muy bien; la gatita anaranjada quería llorar en ese momento._

_Su amo nunca la había tratado con la dulzura con que su homólogo humano hacía para con su amigo. Aquello sin duda alguna era amor… O más bien cariño y amistad entre un hombre y un animal pequeño._

_De repente el gatito saltó de los brazos de Kyle y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su compañera; Broflovski, quien le había seguido, se sorprendió cuando vio a la pequeña Kyle. Con una sonrisa, le dijo a Stan:_

_- Vaya… Trajiste una compañera. ¿No crees tú que eres aún muy pequeño para eso?_

_Luego, tomó a la anaranjada mientras decía:_

_- ¿De dónde saliste, pequeña?_

_La examinó y, tras un largo rato, le dijo:_

_- Cielos… La persona que haya sido tu amo o ama fue una verdadera hija de puta. Todas estas marcas son de maltrato, incluyendo la de tu cuello. Por lo visto Stan te salvó del peligro como todo un caballero._

_La gata sonrió con alegría._

_Stan tenía razón: Su tocayo era una persona generosa._

_Lo podía ver en su aura._

_Kyle bajó entonces al pequeño animalito y, observándolos a ambos, les dijo:_

_- Les daré de comer. Stan, creo que tendrás que compartir por hoy tu comida con tu amiga._

_Los gatitos ronronearon de felicidad._

_Entonces el joven pelirrojo se fue a la cocina seguido de los cachorros, les sirvió comida y leche en ambos tazones y les observó alimentarse. Era una suerte que sus padres no estuvieran en casa y que su hermano esté en casa de los Tucker intentando conquistar a sus futuros suegros y cuñado._

_Un timbrazo._

_Kyle se sobresaltó._

_- ¿Quién será? – se preguntaba mientras se dirigía a abrirle la puerta._

_Dudó mucho de que fuera Stan Marsh, su mejor amigo, ya que él le había avisado de que estaría pasando el día con Wendy, su eterna novia. Tampoco podría ser Kenny, quien estaría por ahí intentando raptar a Butters como siempre._

_Ni mucho menos podría ser Cartman, quien estaría en su casa viendo la maratón de documentales sobre nazismo._

_Error._

_Era Eric Cartman, su amienemigo._

_Estaba sumamente encabronado como siempre, con una cara de mierda como eternamente lo ha hecho… Y con los ojos soltando chispas de fuego como siempre._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, gordo?_

_Cartman sacó de su mochila una hoja y se la entregó al joven judío, quien se sorprendió._

_En la foto había una gatita de mirada triste; debajo de la imagen estaban las señas del animalito… Al cual enseguida reconoció como la pequeña amiguita que estaba con Stan._

_- Si la ves, cógela y me la llevas a la casa – le decía el culón mientras se marchaba._

_- Sí, como sea – le contestó el pelirrojo con rabia y resentimiento mientras aporreaba la puerta._

_Después se echó en el sofá y se llevó las manos al rostro._

_¿Cómo podía ser Catman tan malnacido, tan cínico y tan hijo de puta con ese pequeño animal que tenía justamente en su cocina? _

_Y pensar que el culón era un amante de los gatos._

_De repente escuchó un maullido; Kyle levantó la vista y, con tristeza, sonrió._

_Ahí estaba su tocaya, quien le miraba con el mismo sentimiento combinado con el miedo; al parecer había observado que su amo la estaba buscando._

_- Así que Eric Cartman era tu amo, ¿eh, pequeña? – decía el pelirrojo mientras la tomaba de entre sus manos – Ese cabrón no tiene perdón, en verdad que no la tiene. ¡Y pensar que a él le gustaban los gatos!_

_La cachorra le observaba muy comprensiva._

_Kyle prosiguió:_

_- ¿Sabes? No me sorprendería que te trate mal puesto que le evoco a mí mismo. No quiero ni imaginarme la clase de cosas que te ha hecho, pero te aseguro que no te devolveré a él. No, señor. Aquí te quedarás hasta que te encuentre un nuevo hogar… Tal vez con mi viejo amigo Stan te quedes…_

_De repente un nuevo timbrazo._

_- ¡Oh, carajo! ¡¿Ahora quién será? – exclamaba Kyle mientras bajaba a la gatita, la cual se escondía debajo de la mesa de noche - ¡Voy! ¡Voy!_

_Kyle abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño._

_Era Cartman de nuevo, pero en ese momento el triple de encabronado y malhumorado que hacía unos instantes._

_- ¿Y ahora qué quieres, Cartman? – le preguntó el pelirrojo con aspereza._

_- Devuélvemela – le respondió el gordo con frialdad._

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- No te hagas el pendejo, judío de mierda. Sabes a qué me refiero._

_- Te juro que no sé de qué carajo hablas, culón._

_- Por supuesto que sí, Kahl. Sé que la tienes; lo vi en tu mirada._

_- ¡¿TENER QUÉ, CULÓN? – gritó Kyle - ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE YO TENGA ALGO QUE SEA TUYO? ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS MEJOR NO TE LARGAS EN ESTE INSTANTE Y TE JODES?_

_Kyle estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Cartman y empujó la puerta con una fuerza tal que casi dejaba malherido al joven judío. Los pequeños gatos, al ver aquella violenta escena, empezaron a correr hacia la cocina, en donde se escondieron debajo del lavadero._

_Cartman sonrió al reconocer a su mascota perdida y se dispuso a ir a la cocina, pero Kyle se le abalanzó encima y empezó a golpearle con fiereza, pero el culón se lo quitó de encima y lo tiró encima del sofá._

_- ¡ALÉJATE DE ESE POBRE ANIMAL, HIJO DE PERRA! – le gritaba el joven pelirrojo._

_- ¡ES MI GATA Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA!_

_- ¡EL SER TU MASCOTA NO TE DA DERECHO A QUE LE MALTRATES! ¡ELLOS TAMBIÉN SIENTEN Y PIENSAN AL IGUAL QUE NOSOTROS!_

_Ignorando las últimas palabras del pelirrojo, el tipo entró a la cocina para atrapar a la pequeña Kyle, la cual estaba aterrorizada al ver a su monstruoso amo entrar y buscarle en cada rincón del lugar._

_No obstante, el joven judío se le abalanzó nuevamente y gritó:_

_- ¡NO LE HARÁS DAÑO! ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!_

_Los dos gatitos salieron de su escondite y se fueron corriendo de la casa, dejando a Kyle y a Cartman forcejeando._

_Estando en el patio, Stan se dirigió a Kyle y le dijo:_

_- Escóndete detrás de ese árbol. Yo iré a ayudar a mi amo._

_- ¡No! – suplicó la gatita - ¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡No me dejes aquí! _

_- Debo ir, Kyle. ¡Mi amo me necesita!_

_- ¡Pero yo te necesito más que él! ¡Te amo!_

_Stan se quedó muy sorprendido ante las últimas palabras de la gatita. Ésta se llevó una pata al hocico._

_- N-no… Lo siento… Yo…_

_El gatito se le acercó y posó su frente en el de ella._

_- Yo también – dijo con convicción -… Desde que te vi… Me enamoré de ti… Y me dolería perderte por el idiota de tu amo… Pero el mío me necesita y tampoco quiero perderle._

_- En este caso… Yo te acompañaré. _

_- No._

_- Por favor…_

_- No._

_- Puedo distraerle y salvar así a tu amo. Solo así puedo expresar mi más sincero agradecimiento…_

_Stan sonrió con tristeza y, seguido de la gatita, se metió dentro de la cocina._

_Cartman y Kyle, por mientras, se lanzaban sillas y cuchillos uno al otro. Kyle se había interpuesto varias veces en el camino del culón con tal de proteger al pequeño animal; éste trataba de dejarle inconsciente, pero el delgado era muy rápido en sus evasivas._

_De repente escuchó un maullido._

_Era la pequeña Kyle, la cual pasó corriendo del lado de su tocayo a la velocidad de un rayo._

_- ¡REGRESA AQUÍ, GATA DE MIERDA! – gritaba el culón al mismo tiempo que empujaba al joven judío._

_Stan se acercó a su amo; éste, sobándose la cabeza, se levantó con trabajo y corrió a buscar a su enemigo, quien ya había subido por las escaleras persiguiendo a la gata anaranjada._

_Kyle entró intempestivamente a la habitación de su tocayo y se escondió debajo de su lecho; Cartman entró al mismo tiempo y se dirigió al escondite del aterrado animal._

_-Aquí estás, Kyle – dijo el hombre con sorna -. Gatita mala… Espera a que te castigue llegando a casa._

_- ¡NO TAN RÁPIDO, CULÓN! – gritaba el judío, quien había entrado el cuarto para abalanzarse nuevamente encima de su enemigo._

_Ambos jóvenes cayeron encima del lecho, dando tiempo al pequeño animalito para escapar rápidamente y sin ser vista por ninguno de los dos. Reuniéndose con Stan, ambos felinos fueron a la cocina y se escondieron nuevamente debajo del lavaplatos._

_Mientras tanto, Kyle y Cartman forcejeaban y se daban de golpes en el aire. En un momento dado, el pelirrojo logró zafarse del gordo y corrió hacia la puerta para cerrarla con seguro y ponerse frente a su enemigo._

_Cartman se levantó y se abalanzó encima de Kyle._

_- ¡QUÍTATE DE MI CAMINO, JUDÍO ESTÚPIDO! – gritaba mientras rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus manos._

_- ¡NO! – respondió el aludido - ¡JAMÁS PERMITIRÉ QUE LASTIMES A ESE O A NINGÚN OTRO ANIMAL! ¡MONSTRUO!_

_- ¡TE LO ADVIERTO, MARICA! ¡DÉJAME SALIR!_

_- ¡TENDRÁS QUE MATARME PARA CONSEGUIRLO!_

_- Ya veremos…_

_Dicho esto, empezó a apretar un poco más el cuello del joven._

_Kyle sentía que no podía respirar, pero no importaba. Al menos permitiría a su tocaya la vida y no la muerte a manos de un monstruo como Cartman. Éste, por su parte, empezaba a combatir sus emociones; odio, rabia, celos, envidia… Todo lo negativo se estaba haciendo presente en la superficie de su persona._

_Fue cuando entonces empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos._

_- ¡POR DIOS QUE TE ODIO! – gritaba el gordo a un Kyle falto de aire. _

_Y soltando el cuello del joven, se apartó y se sentó a llorar en el lecho._

_Kyle se pasó la mano a su cuello al mismo tiempo que regularizaba su respiración._

_Ambos amirivales se miraron mutuamente y en silencio. Kyle se acercó a Cartman y le preguntó en tono de reproche:_

_- ¿Por qué quieres de vuelta a esa pobre gatita? ¿Acaso piensas matarla poco a poco?_

_Cartman no respondió._

_- Cartman, no ignoro las razones por las que le hayas puesto mi nombre a ese animal ni mucho menos los malos tratos que le das, puesto que me di cuenta al momento de que ella te recuerda a mí. Pero ella es un animal inocente y merece respeto… Algo que creo que jamás sentirás hacia algo o alguien. Ahora… Si realmente me detestas, lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí en lo que resta de tu vida._

_El culón alzó su mirada y, lleno de una rabia indescriptible, inquirió:_

_- ¿Y acaso no te has preguntado el por qué de mi odio y mi asco hacia ti, judío?_

_- No – le respondió el pelirrojo -, y realmente no quiero saberlo. Sólo quiero que te vayas de mi casa ahora mismo y si es dable de mi vida._

_Fue cuando entonces el gordo se levantó y jaló al joven del cuello de su camisa para tirarle al lecho; luego se puso encima de él._

_- ¡CARTMAN! ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! – gritaba el joven judío mientras pataleaba y trataba de golpearle con los puños._

_Pero el culón no hizo caso, ya que le besó sorpresivamente…_

* * *

><p><em>Stan y Kyle despertaron de su larga siesta.<em>

_Había oscurecido y la casa parecía estar silenciosa. Al gatito negro le asaltó la duda y la preocupación sobre el estado de su amo, ya que habían escuchado ruidos extraños provenientes de la habitación del pelirrojo._

_Se dirigieron ambos animalitos hacia la entrada de la casa, ya que se acordaron de que la puerta estaba abierta; no obstante, se sorprendieron cuando la hallaron cerrada._

_Bueno, al menos habrían evitado que hubiera algún robo. Con la curiosidad y la preocupación en sus mentecitas, ambos gatitos fueron hacia la habitación del judío, cuya puerta estaba abierta. Al entrar, se encontraron con el lugar revuelto: libros en el suelo, un par de camisas de distinto tamaño tiradas por ahí…_

_Y a sus amos en una posición un tanto extraña en el lecho: Uno encima del otro, sudorosos, ambos boca abajo, con los pantalones y la ropa interior bajos dejando ver el voluminoso trasero del gordo._

_- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – preguntó el gatito negro muy alarmado - ¿Qué le hizo tu amo al mío?_

_- No lo sé…_

_De repente, el hombre gordo empezó a moverse; al parecer se quería quitarse de encima del pelirrojo, puesto que poco a poco se levantó. Una vez de pie, se quitó los pantalones y después le quitó al pelirrojo los suyos, quien también parecía despertarse; luego, el gordo se recostó en la cama arrastrando al pelirrojo._

_El judío se acomodó en el amplio pecho del castaño muy adormilado; el castaño, sonriente le depositó un beso tierno al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si quisiera que ese momento se congelara para siempre._

_No obstante, no pudo evitar voltearse hacia dónde estaban los gatitos, los cuales se encogieron aterrorizados._

_- Con que siempre estuviste aquí, ¿eh, gatita? – inquirió Cartman, quien se levantó nuevamente del lecho con cuidado._

_La gatita estuvo a punto de lanzar un maullido de terror cuando el culón la cogió del suelo; Stan quiso arañarle, pero algo sorprendente pasó: el castaño envolvió a su amiguita en un tierno abrazo._

_- Perdóname, pequeña – le susurró el joven con lágrimas en los ojos; luego, mirándole a los ojos, añadió: - No debí desquitarme contigo y ya no lo haré más. ¿Qué iba a entender un animal pequeño sobre un corazón que estuvo roto toda una vida? ¿Qué entendería tú del miedo y de los celos hacia alguien que pensaste que ocupaba el corazón de la persona que más quieres en este mundo y en esta vida? Dudo mucho que lo entendieras, gatita._

_Luego miró a Stan, quien observaba toda a escena de cariño genuino, y, volviendo su mirada hacia Kyle, añadió:_

_- ¿Novio o amigo? Más te valga que sea nada más un amigo; aún eres muy pequeña como para querer tener familia. ¿Vale?_

_La gatita maulló alegremente cuando Cartman juntó su nariz con el de ella. Luego la bajó a donde Stan y les dijo a ambos:_

_- Ahora vayan a jugar por allá, ¿bien? Kyle y yo… Tenemos mucho de qué hablar durante un largo tiempo… Toda la noche._

_Dicho esto, Cartman tomó una bola de estambre y se los lanzó para que jueguen. Los gatitos, como si comprendieran, se marcharon de la habitación corriendo detrás de la bola de estambre, momento que el culón aprovechó para cerrar la noche._

_Lo que sucedió después de eso en esa habitación sólo los amos de ambos gatitos lo saben…_

* * *

><p>- … Y así fue como ambas parejas, humanos y gatos, vivieron felices por el resto de sus vidas.<p>

- ¿Y tuvieron hijos? – preguntó un gatito.

- Sí – respondió la narradora en voz calma.

- ¿Cuántos tuvieron? – inquirió un segundo gatito.

- ¿Fueron muchos? – inquirió un tercer gatito.

Ésas y muchas preguntas empezaron a hacerle los tres gatitos moteados a su madre, una gata anaranjada que, con amor, los tomaba por la espalda y los acomodaba en el cesto que estaba debajo del lavadero de la cocina debido a que ya era hora de dormir.

- Mamá, queremos ir a la sala – protestaron los gatitos.

- Cuando sean mayores podrán ir a donde quieran, hijos míos.

- Pero…

- Hagan caso a su madre, niños – interrumpió una voz masculina.

Junto a la anaranjada se posó un gato negro de reluciente pelaje; la hembra sonrió y empezó a acariciar con la cabeza a su compañero. Los pequeños gatitos saltaron encima de su padre en señal de darle las buenas noches antes de volver al cesto y quedarse dormidos poco a poco ante la vigilancia de su madre.

Al cerciorarse de que estuvieran sus hijos realmente dormidos, los gatos adultos se fueron sigilosamente hasta el otro extremo de la cocina; una vez ahí, la gata anaranjada se volvió hacia el negro y le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo fue en tu día, querido?

- Como siempre – respondió el negro -: Extrañándote.

La gata le lamió una mejilla con ternura, caricia a la que respondió el gato con un toque de frentes.

- ¿Qué cuento les contaste a los niños esta vez, Ky? – preguntó de repente el gato negro – Veo que empezaron a inundarte de preguntas.

- ¿Cuál crees tú, Stan? – respondió Kyle muy sonriente.

Fue cuando entonces que el macho se figuró y le devolvió la sonrisa con orgullo al mismo tiempo que añadía:

- ¿Descubrirán algún día nuestros hijos que nosotros éramos los gatitos de la historia? -

- Sí… Pero no ahora, cariño. No ahora que son muy pequeños para entender qué es el amor… El verdadero amor.

Luego dirigieron sus miradas hacia la sala de estar.

Era Navidad y los habitantes de la casa estaban ocupados abriendo los regalos que estaban al pie del enorme árbol que habían puesto en aquella pieza de la casa.

La pequeña niña de vibrantes cabellos pelirrojos corrió loca de felicidad al descubrir que le habían regalado el libro de cuentos que tanto había querido desde que lo vio en la librería hacía unas semanas.

Sus padres, un par de varones que estaban de pie junto a ella, la miraban sonrientes.

- ¡Mira, papá, papá! – exclamaba la niña al mostrarle a uno de ellos su regalo - ¡Santa me trajo el libro! ¡Realmente lo trajo!

- Eso vemos, Sophie – respondió el primer hombre, un castaño.

- ¿Quieres leerlo con nosotros, cariño? – le preguntaba el segundo hombre, quien era un pelirrojo.

- ¡Siiii! – respondió la pequeña.

Eric y Kyle Cartman-Broflovski, los padres de la pequeña Sophie, sonrieron y, tomándola de las manos, la llevaron a la sala.

Habían pasado diez años desde que ambos ex amirivales iniciaran de una forma poco convencional su relación amorosa; al principio fue muy complicado debido a que tenían que cuidar las apariencias ante los ojos de los demás, principalmente ante los ojos de la familia de Kyle y de sus amigos Stan y Kenny.

Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en mantener oculta su relación, ya que una noche Sheila los cachó en plena intimidad en la habitación del joven judío. La mujer conservadora hizo un escandalazo de esos dignos de las revistas amarillistas, provocando una reacción de desconcierto y asombro por parte de los habitantes de todo el pueblo, incluyendo a sus amigos.

A sabiendas de que Sheila intentaría separarles, ambos jóvenes se marcharon de South Park esa misma noche sin decirle a nadie con sus dos mascotas, Stan y Kyle.

Y ahora estaban ahí, en Amsterdam, Holanda.

Ambos ejercían distintas profesiones; Kyle era el locutor de uno de los programas de radio más importantes de Holanda mientras que Eric era uno de los fiscales más experimentados del Estado. Sophie llegó a sus vidas a los dos años de haberse establecido en Amsterdam luego de que ambos decidieran tener una familia en forma. Ella tenía dos años cuando ambos la sacaron del orfanatorio estatal tras un proceso burocrático de corta duración.

Pero aquello era sólo el pasado.

Ahora los tres estaban ahí, sentados en el sofá y cubiertos con una manta, leyendo los cuentos que habían empezado a gustar a la niña.

- Había una vez – empezaba a leer Kyle – un niño con sobrepeso llamado Eric…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este fic lo escribí como un regalo de Navidad para todos los lectores, especialmente para mi amiga Dark-Karumi-Mashiro. Sé que tal vez le falte mucho, pero aún así espero que les guste.<strong>

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
